Danganronpa : Welcome to Despair
by Ryuukyu
Summary: Danganronpa AU! Menjadi murid dari Akademi Hope Peak merupakan impian Heeseok sejak lama. Tetapi, sepertinya dia menyesali keinginannya tersebut ketika menginjakkan kaki di Akademi Hope Peak untuk yang pertama kalinya. PD101 S2 Heeseok/VIXX/Gugudan


"Apakah kau yakin bahwa mereka akan melupakan semua peristiwa ini?"

"Tentu saja! Aku 'kan mahir dalam hal ini, jadi tak ada yang perlu kau khwatirkan."

"Yah, tetapi tetap saja aku khawatir, tahu. Terakhir kali kau melakukan ini, hasilnya jauh lebih buruk daripada yang kubayangkan!"

"Serius deh, serahkan saja semua ini padaku. Lagipula, masih ada satu masalah lagi yang perlu di 'lenyapkan' sebelum kita bisa memulai permainan ini, bukan?"

"Hah ... kau benar juga."

"... Orang tua itu benar-benar menyusahkan sekali, huh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

VIXX, Gugudan, PD101 S2 Heeseok, and Seo Inguk (will be added as the story progress).

 **Warning :**

Major Character Death, Graphic Depictions Of Violence

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam sebuah ruangan kelas, terlihat sosok boneka beruang monokrom dengan setengah tubuhnya berwarna hitam, setengah lagi berwarna putih, tengah duduk di lantai dengan sebuah tombol besar berwarna merah yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Senyuman lebar menghiasi paras sang boneka, selagi matanya menatap awas, mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya.

Di sebrang ruangan, tampak sesosok lelaki berusia lebih dari 30 tahun, terikat pada sebuah kursi. Kedua matanya tertutup oleh kain hitam dan kedua tangannya terikat erat di belakang tubuhnya.

Napasnya terengah-engah. Kedua alis tertaut seakan menyatu menjadi satu, selagi dia mencoba menggerakkan lengannya, namun hasil yang di dapatkannya sungguh mengecewakan. Dia menggeram dalam keputusasaan.

"Lepaskan aku boneka sialan! Jangan ganggu ketentraman mereka!" Dia berteriak dengan penuh amarah, sembari terus bergerak, berusaha untuk membebaskan diri dari ikatan tali yang membelenggunya.

Kekehan pelan keluar dari mulut sang boneka, sebelum ia mengangkat suara. "Sayang sekali, aku tak bisa melakukan itu, Seo Inguk. Jika kau bebas, maka rencana ku bisa-bisa hancur, ufufufu."

"Lagipula, ketenangan itu membosankan! Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena aku akan menyelamatkan murid-muridmu dari kehidupan tenang nan membosankan itu!" Menyelesaikan ucapannya, lantas salah satu tangannya menekan tombol.

Bersamaan dengan itu, senyumannya memudar, tergantikan dengan seringai.

Seketika, suara mesin dapat terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

 **[ Punishment: Blast Off! ]**

Ketika tombol merah itu ditekan, sebuah roket dengan bentuk persis seperti wajah boneka beruang itu tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah, dan mendarat tepat di belakang lelaki bernama Seo Inguk tersebut. Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir dari pelipis, ekspresinya kini benar-benar tak dapat terbaca.

Sedetik kemudian, pintu roket terbuka, sebuah rantai besi menarik kursi beserta Inguk, masuk ke dalam roket, kemudian tertutup.

Segera setelah Inguk ditarik paksa untuk masuk ke dalam, roket tersebut mulai bergerak ke atas, menembus beberapa ruangan yang berada di atas mereka sebelum akhirnya keluar dari bangunan tersebut, dan bergerak menuju angkasa. Setibanya di luar angkasa, roket itu terdiam selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya berbalik kembali menuju bumi, tidak, lebih tepatnya menuju ruang kelas yang mereka tinggalkan tadi.

Suhu di dalam roket meningkat seiring dengan mereka yang menembus atmosfir bumi hingga akhirnya roket itu mendarat dengan suara 'BOOM', tepat di ruangan kelas, dimana boneka beruang tersebut menunggu; masih dengan seringai lebar diwajahnya. Debu dan asap mulai menyelimuti, namun sepertinya itu tak menganggu boneka itu sama sekali.

Keheningan sempat menyelimuti suasana, sebelum akhirnya pintu roket terbuka, memperlihatkan lelaki tersebut yang kini hanya tinggal tulang belulang saja. "Ufufu ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAㅡ" tawa maniak pun akhirnya terdengar.

Tengkorak tersebut bergerak, jatuh mengenai lantai dibawahnya dengan ekspresi sedih yang tercetak jelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Danganronpa : Welcome to despair**

* * *

 **W/N : Setelah beberapa lama menghilang, akhirnya balik lagi bikin cerita upupupu~ Kali ini, mau coba Danganronpa AU! Jadi, jangan harap semua karakter yang di sini bakalan hidup semua ya, ehe. Yah, ini baru prolog sih, jadi karakter yang lain belum pada muncul. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya!**


End file.
